Ride on the Wings of Nostologia
by Patissier
Summary: Working in the order for a long time, everyone formed something like a family. But, being one of the few female excorcists in the Order, Lenalee is the object of affection of a certain snow haired boy and a mysterious Bookman. AllenxLenaleexLavi Triangle


Hello there, Dango-chan speaking or was it Pocky-chan...?! Has it been a year already since I began fanfiction? stares at rusting, unupdated stories Yep..already a year. I hope this won't be another WAR write-and-run fanfiction. Erm, I'm back and writing. I've gotten pretty addicted to D. Gray Man recently, and I just had to write a fanfiction on it because I felt it was lacking on some of these couples. Especially a love triangle. nn; !

Triangle; AllenxLenaleexLavi.

Well here it is, enjoy the story! Reviews and everything are nice.

* * *

**Lenalee's POV:**

_Phwooo!_

The steam warms up my working space as I pour the coffee into the cups. Everyone has finished up whatever mission they were dispatched onto and was just having a nice time in our little lounge. If I'm right, it's been about a year since Allen and Lavi and Krory joined our group. Before, I thought that being in the order with just my nii-san was enough for me. However I've come to realize that ever since I started knowing everybody better, I can't live without these guys. They are my "world." If I were to ever lose one of them, a part of my world would be a big, black, empty void that can never be refilled again.

I settle down the coffee on the table and sit myself down on the couch looking over at Krory.

"Mind for a cup of coffee, Krory-san?" I pick up a warm cup of tea and offer it to him.

"Oooh Lenalee-san! Yes, it'd be a pleasure." he gratefully takes it from my hands, blowing on the liquid to cool it down a bit.

I smile and we both sit back and sip on the coffee while watching the scene occurring behind and in front of us. The coffee tasted very nice today.

"Ooii muyashi! Stop glaring at me with that look!"

"I was just checking to see if your wounds were alright!"

Allen had asked Kanda if all of his wounds were healed from his last mission, but Kanda replied rudely once again. It still seemed very odd how his wounds could recover at such an incredibly fast rate. He just wanted to check out the real thing. However, they're bickering on and off to each other as usual because of his curiosity.

"Now, now, let there be peace so we can all sit down and enjoy some of Lenalee's coffee!"

Lavi appeared out of nowhere and snaked his arms around the twos' shoulders, both sending him an angry glare signaling "stay out of this."

"I'll settle down for now just to drink the coffee Lenalee worked hard to make." Allen threw a smile at me and I smiled back.

"Che." Kanda threw a glance at him, but he wasn't going to continue bickering and went over to sit down with us as well.

Lavi threw me a peace sign and grinned, I stare at him and laugh a bit.

The three of them sat down around us, picking up a cup of tea and drinking leisurely. This was the nice life of the excorcists when we had our free time. It's like sharing the warmth of a family like no other. Nii-san walked in with a sheepish green on his face looking towards me. He has three sheets of paper in his hand. Shouldn't he be working, or has he sneaken away again? Krory and Kanda picked up immediately and left. Why? Probably because they didn't want to be pulled into anything my brother involves them in.

"Lenalee-chan!" Nii-san's huge grin was suspicious, he's definately got something stupid to say this time.

"You know, Nii-san brought the two of us some tickets to a carnival at a village to have some fun and have some quality time together," he was squirming nervously with a sheepish expression on his face. "...But you know, recently work's been heaving down on me and now we can't go anymore! LENALEEEEE I'M SORRY. I'VE FAILED AS YOUR ONII-SAN." He collapsed into a heap on the floor sobbing by my feet while muttering apologies.

Sigh, how typical of nii-san to do this kind of thing. Bawling his eyes out, but trying to be a good older brother. I stared at nii-san before giggling. The tickets didn't necessarily have to go to waste in my opinion.

"Hey nii-san, it's ok, don't worry about it! It doesn't have to go to waste, maybe you can give them away to somebody that wouldn't mind going."

"But..but..everyone else has work. _Unless_..." Nii-san had an unsatisfied look on his face, like he just tasted something incredibly bitter. He ended up finishing with a bitter tone. "..unless Allen and Lavi accompany you. There's an extra ticket in here..."

I highly doubted it, he was going to go buy another one just so I wouldn't be alone with one of the boys. I just ignored it and smiled though. Lavi and Allen on the other hand got excited. Going to a carnival definately wasn't something common. Sparks flew in Allen's and Lavi's eyes.

"SERIOUSLY?! You mean there's many PRETTY LADIES?" Of course Lavi would be like this. When is he never excited to meet a beautiful lady. Even in the middle of a mission he'd go 'Strike' mode when someone, mainly a lady, catches his attention.

"Then I'm presuming there's going to be alot of FOOD?" Allen grew up living in the carnival life, so he wouldn't be as excited about the rides and ladies. With his huge appetite though, food is something a fair always has. At least it looks like Nii-san shouldn't be so concerned about them making a move on me. They're not like that anyways.

"Haha okay, whatever you say Nii-san. I'll come by to your office a bit later to pick them up."

"Alright. I'll be expecting you." Nii-san grinned at me before pulling Allen and Lavi off rather viciously. He attempted to whisper to them, but the deadly venom in his voice made it pretty loud.

"Lay one finger on my precious Lenalee and you two are dead." He let them go off and I saw the creeped out looks on their faces. I chuckled and picked up and left with the two.

"Hey Lenalee, what kind of rides do they have at a carnival?"

"You've never been to one, Lavi?" It was kind of surprising, being a Bookman and all I would've figured he went to at least one on one of the 49th trips.

"Nah, being a bookman you would expect me to have gone on at least one of my 49 trips right?" He hit the spot. I just smiled sheepishly at him. "Well most of my trips aren't that great. I record mainly war data, and there's never really any time to go and do things like that. This is my very first time going to one."

Allen stared at him with a 'Heeeeh I see' look on his face. "Is that so Lavi. It's a rather fun event. It's busy with the hustle of things and pretty at night. The games and prizes there make you want to be a kid again! Especially on the ferris wheel, there's a really nice view at the top and it's very peaceful."

"Hehh, the ferris wheel huh? I'm definately going on that then tomorrow. Leave myself a nice memory of a carnival other than watching people die and fight." Lavi smiled and looked up and crossed his arms over his head as the two walked ahead. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his mind. It kind of hurts me every time he mentions the true reality of being a Bookman, seeing as what you record was probably dark and painful to be in.

"I'm going to go and pick up the tickets, I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?"

"Alright, byee Lenalee!" followed by a "-san" coming from Allen.

I walked back towards the office where Nii-san worked at, knocking on the door before entering. I approached my brother who grinned as he saw me. Then he quickly remembered about the tickets as I can see him plaster a look of realization on his face and goes to rummage somewhere on his messy desk for them. After shoving some more papers on the floor, further building up his little hut of papers, he finally found them and gave it to me. Three tickets to the "Carnival Nostologia." I bowed my head and thanked him, but when I looked up he had a more serious expression on his face.

"Lenalee, after this one free time I advise you prepare for what's coming next. As you know breaks like these don't come often, and such an eerie silence in akuma movement isn't something usual at a time like this. They can start moving at any time now, ever since the level four attacked our base not too long ago. So please, enjoy yourself as much as you can tomorrow. It will be the first in a long time, as well as the last for a long time."

I looked down towards new crystal-type anti-akuma weapon. I definately won't be able to forget something like this. It's true the Milennium Earl hasn't moved lately, meaning he's planning something along with the Noah behind our backs. We cannot do anything about it but just wait it out until they make a move. It's probably smart to get ready and everything, but having a little bit of fun shouldn't be so bad. Right? I'll just go knock on some wood later because I said that. Author's Note: They say when you think you jinxed something, knock on wood to cancel it out.

"Yes, I got it. Until then work hard Nii-san, goodnight."

"Goodnight Lenalee-chan." He grinned at me, his usually cheerful self beaming at me once again. I walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me as I hold the tickets close to my chest. Tomorrow definately was going to be a very good day. We'd enjoy it for sure. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and I realized it was already around midnight. I yawned and lazily walked to my room, washing my face and brushing my teeth before getting into bed. I put the tickets underneath my pillow safely, and stared at the ceiling for a nice amount of time before closing my eyes and drifting off into a nice, dreamless sleep, one I have not gotten in a long while after the series of events going on.

* * *

Okay so I managed to finish up chapter one of this story! It's shorter than I really wanted it to be compared to my two other stories. I already have a basic outline for chapters two and three, so both should be coming out not too long from now. I'm trying my best to tidy up the other two stories, but I have no clue on where to start anymore. nn;; Well review please, chapter two should come out sometime in the next week!


End file.
